Technical Field of the Disclosure The present disclosure relates, generally, to the fields of genetic epidemiology, cancer biology and oncology. More specifically, provided herein are SNPs and SNP panels for predicting prostate cancer-specific mortality (PCSM) and methods for predicting prostate cancer-specific mortality that employ the presently disclosed SNPs and SNP panels.